1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor transistors, and more particularly, to semiconductor transistors with expanded top portions of gates.
2. Related Art
In the fabrication process of a typical semiconductor device, if a gate is small it is very difficult to form silicide in the top portion of the gate. Therefore, there is a need for a semiconductor transistor with an expanded top portion of a gate (and a method for forming the same).